The New Duke
by JFox101
Summary: A New Duke of Owls has risen to power in the animated world. With the help of an unlikely ally, Harry must set off to find his adoptive father who has been kidnapped by this frozen fiend. But why is the animated world a frozen wasteland?  Naruto elements
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Where's Chanticleer? **

Harry grabbed his book. He knew something was wrong. The lightning created by the storms outside the castle had the exact same un-natural quality as the storms ten years ago. But what happened to Dad? He wondered. Dad should bring up the sun. Unless...no...something couldn't happen to Chanticleer. He was the hero. And hero's always beat the bad guys in storybooks. Unless a new bad guy came along. In a hurry, he rubbed the rooster on the front cover as Ron's owl Pigwidgeon fluttered onto the window sill in the classroom. The familiar spreading of animation met Harry's eyes as he became his animated self. As did Pigwidgeon. And to his surprise he heard a gasp. He turned and saw...The Grand Duke's small self.

"You." They both said at the same time with growls.

"You did this to me!" The Duke said angrily in his tiny voice.

"Your Pigwidgeon?" Harry asked.

"Yes I'm your friends bloody owl!" The Duke said angrily. "Do you know how humiliating this has been for me? The Grand Duke! Reduced to a mere POST OWL?"

"So...your not the reason for this weather then?"

"NO!" The Duke shouted. "And I have no idea who it is either. Or I'd congratulate them on finally catching that blasted bird you call a father."

Harry brought out his wand and thrust it into the Duke's chest. "Give me a reason." Harry hissed. "Any at all."

The Duke suddenly got nervous. "Now now. Let's not be so hasty." He tried to reason with the angry teenage wizard. "Its me. Uncle Dukey.I watched you grow up from the sidelines." He pleaded. "Your not that timid little child I turned into a kitten anymore."

"That's right I'm not." Harry leaned down and glared at the Duke. "So why shouldn't I put you out of your misery?" He pushed into the owl's plush tummy some more making him grunt with slight pain.

"Because I can lead you to the owl's lair." The Duke pleaded. "I was their leader after all."

That's right. Harry had forgotten that little detail. "Fine. I'll give you a second chance." He put his wand in the pocket of his robes. Then he noticed the sudden change in temperature. He looked out the window and gasped. Hogwarts had changed from a wet, rainy weathered area, to a frozen wasteland. Snow was falling. And covered the grounds. Even he lake had frozen over.

"Snow?" Harry asked. "But its Spring. What's going on?" He looked down to his right at the Duke.

"I don't know. I only made it rain before. Whoever is doing this must have experimented with my organ quite a bit."

Harry left the classroom to prepare for his trip to the farm. He wondered what happened to all the students and teachers. Then had wondered something else. He had been the only human he'd seen in the animated world.

"Duke, are there no humans in this world?" He asked as they climbed the staircase that lead to the Gryffindor Common Room.

"Finally realized that did you?" The Duke sneered. "There indeed are no humans in this world. You where the first, and only to visit."

There was no Fat Lady guarding the Common Room. Instead a moving portrait of a rooster (Not Chanticleer) guarded it.

"Chanticleer." Harry said thinking the password had changed in this world. He was right. The door swung open. The Common Room was deserted except for a few old ink bottles and frozen parchment. He went up to the Fifth Year Boys dorm and saw i t exactly as he had left it this morning. Only difference was a wrap around winter cloak was laying on his four poster bed. **(A/N: Think like the cloaks from Naruto) **Taking the hint Harry wrapped the cloak around himself. After leaving the icy castle, they set off for the Farm.

"What about me? I'm freezing my tail feathers off here." The Duke reminded him. Harry cast a warming charm around the Duke and the Duke sighed in contentedness. And with that, they set off to the farm.

Meanwhile...in the Real World...

"Hermione? Did you use Pig to send a letter?" Ron asked. "He's not in the Owlrey."

"No. I wonder where he is then." Hermione said. "Come to think of it...have you seen Harry today?"

**...**

"Ice Style: White Tiger Blitz!" Harry shouted after waving his wand in a unique, complicated movement. A tiger made of snow appeared with a roar and he climbed on. clicking his tongue like one would a horse, the tiger started moving at super speed through the snow and Duke riding on his shoulder.

"I don't recall ever seeing something quite like this at your school!" The Duke called over the wind from the speeding tiger.

"I've experimented with spells since First Year." Harry replied. "This is just a sample!"'

The Duke would never admit this, but he was impressed. He had seen magic and in fact used magic before but never had he ever heard of something like this.

"The only downside is that my spells need snow or ice to work." Harry explained further. "So this climate is perfect to test them out."

The tiger pounded the snow as it landed from jumping off a hillside and galloped like a horse.

**...**

"I found this on his bed." Ron said handing Hermione a note. The D.A. had gathered in the Room of Requirement.

"I've gone to Dad's world to see what the problem is. I have a feeling The Duke is active again. Harry." Hermione read.

"I thought the Duke lost his powers though." Cho pointed out. "Wasn't he shrunk into a pygmy owl smaller than his nephew?"

Ginny frowned. Harry. Please be careful. She pleaded in her mind.

**...**

After riding for a few hours, they made it to the farm. Harry gasped. The barn doors where frozen shut. "Oh my god." He said. Snipe's pool had frozen completely solid. The float toy still in the water frozen to the ice. Even the horses drinking water had frozen solid.

The Duke looked around in awe as well. He may have liked the rain. But this...wasteland...he wouldn't have wanted this to happen. Harry dismounted the tiger, flicked his wand and the tiger disappeared. There where ice shards on the fences and Patou's doghouse was filled with snow.

"Hello?" He called. "Anyone here?"

The farmhouse opened lightly and Harry raised his wand at the ready For anything...

**To Be Continued...**

**Harry's Ice spells are based off of Naruto jutsu's from Ninja Clash in the Land of Snow. **

**Justu's guaranteed to make an appearance:**

**Wolf Fang Avalanche**

**Tsubame Blizzard**

**Black Dragon Blizzard**

**White Whale **

**Maybe May Make an Appearance: **

**Dragon Versus Tiger**

**Twin Dragon Blizzard**

**And here's the start of the second Rock A Doodle/Harry Potter crossover ever! **

**Review Review Review!**

**Water Style: Water Dragon**

**Dean the Cuddly Fox**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Where's Dad? (Where's Chanticleer continued)**

A pheasant with a rifle jumped out and shot at Harry. Realizing who it was Harry rolled to the side and shouted "Expelliarmus!" The rifle was magically yanked and thrown out of Goldie's hands.

"Mom." Harry said running up to Goldie and hugging the blonde haired pheasant. Goldie embraced the human boy she and her husband had adopted.

"Oh Harry." She said in her soft voice. "I-I didn't realize, I thought the owls had come back."

"Owls did this? I thought they only liked the rain." Harry said as his mother lead him inside where a roaring fire was in the fireplace and all his friends where at the fire warming up.

"Well it wasn't cats that attacked us." Peepers the mouse said as she hopped up on an armchair.

"They just outright attacked you guys?" Harry asked in shock.

"That's odd." The Duke said "Owls don't normally just attack out of no where. We wait."

"What's _he_ doing here?" Snipes asked angrily pointing at the Duke on Harry's shoulder. Patou noticed who the magpie was ponting at and he started toward the Duke growling.

"He's just freeloading." Harry said shaking the Duke off his shoulder.

"You little brat!" The former Duke of Owls said angrily as he was chased around by Snipes, Patou and Peepers.

"So mum." Harry said as they sat down in separate arm chairs. "Where's dad? What happened to him?"

"He put up a fight." Goldie told the worried human teenager softly. "But they took him."

"We think they where looking for something else though." Peepers said as she hopped on Harry's arm chair's arm.

"Looking for something?" Harry leaned down a little bit.

"Yeah." Patou said as he sat down at Harry's feet. "Cause they searched the entire farm. We don't know what they where looking for though."

**...**

At the owl's lair, beautiful music, with a sinister quality was being played by the former Duke's pipe organ.

A male owl walked up to the owl playing the organ. "We believe the boy to be in our world at last Grand Dutchess."

A female owl cooed as she pulled and dialed the knobs on the organ sending more snow clowds into the air. "Excellent." A seductive voice cooed. Amber eyes glowing in the darkness surrounding her figure. "Send out a team to capture him. Bring him straight to me. If he resists. Use HIM as leverage." The mysterious female owl looked over to her crystal ball where Chanticleer is seen sighing and hanging his head in a prison cell.

**...**

"Your leaving already?" Goldie asked the next morning as Harry wrapped his winter cloak around himself.

"Someone has to find dad." Harry insisted. "Mum, I'm going." He picked up the bag he had taken from Gryffindor Tower and had been given some supplies by his mother. Some bottles of water (Which he put an Anti-Freezing Charm on) Some non perishable foods like a jar of peanut butter and some energy bars (Chanticleer ate them when farming to save time on eating).

Crunch. Crunch. Crunch. The snow was so thick that his feet went down three inches into it.

"How long has it been snowing like this?" Harry asked the Duke who was following him in the air.

"Almost a month." The Duke said flapping his wings lightly to get another breeze to ride. "Wait." He paused. "What was that?"

Harry paused. It was quiet as he looked around the snowy mountain ranges. Too quiet.

BOOM

**To Be Continued...**

**And the Action begins!**

**Review Review Review!**

**Dean the Cuddly Fox**


	3. Chapter 3

**C****hapter 3: The First Fight**

Harry was suddenly alert. He brought out his wand and held it ready for anything. With a screech coming toward him he rolled to the right.

:"What the heck was that?"

"OWLS!" The Duke screamed as he hid in a snow hill.

Snow Owls attacked Harry left and right. He ducked and threw his fists out. The two owls winced in pain as their stomachs collided with Harry's fists. They hurled themselves over and landed on their backs in the snow. Stunning them, Harry ran. The Duke following him as fast as he could. A flock of about twenty Snow Owls was flying toward him at break neck speeds. Flicking his wand several times after noticing a river nearby he shouted;

"Water Style: Curse of the Water Dragon!" A humungous serpentine dragon made entirely of water rose in a spiral with an almighty roar into the air and hurled itself at the owls. Knocking them out of the air and in some cases, unconscious. He checked to make sure the owls where okay. After all, they might be enemies, but he didn't want anyone dead. He found one barely conscious.

"Who sent you?" Harry demanded. Grabbing the owl by his neck feathers and pushing his wand to the owls temple in a threatening manner. "Tell me!"

"Our Mistress." The owl choked out. "The Grand Dutchess of Snow Owls."

"What does she want with me?" Harry demanded.

"We don't know. We were only ordered to take you." He rasped out.

"Where is my dad?" Harry demanded. "Where is Chanticleer?" He shook the owl before the owl passed out.

I guess I over did it on the Water Dragon. Harry thought as he continued on. Wary of more owls. "Where do I go now?" He asked the Duke. Who was riding on his shoulder again.

"Only two mountain ranges. There should be a boulder at the base of the mountain that looks like an owl. That's the back door and its usually the least guarded." .

Harry raised an eyebrow at the pygmy owl. Should I really trust the former Grand Duke of Owls? I guess I don't really have that much of a choice. The snow crunched under his feet as he moved on.

**...**

I should have known my little Harry would put up a fight. The mysterious Dutchess thought as she played her organ. Though that little Water Dragon curse was a bit of a surprise. Oh well. I guess when I planted those ideas for those Ice Charms in his head he would create something more. It only makes things all the more fun and interesting. The owless smiled as she watched her little "hatchling" continued on with the former Duke as his guide.

"Its only a matter of time my little hatchling." She cooed as she waved a feathered hand over her crystal ball and it faded to a snow storm. Only _I_ can take care of you properly.

**To Be Continued...**

**Things are getting intense! How was the fight? **

**Some of the fights MAY resemble fights in the first Naruto movie. Ninja Clash in the Land of Snow. **

**Review Review Review!**

**Dean the Cuddly Fox**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Hunch and The White Whale

"Do you know anything about this Duchess?" Harry asked the Duke as they moved onward over the first mountain range. Strange. He didn't remember two mountains last time he was here. And that was only a couple of months ago. Something didn't seem natural about this snow covered mountain.

"Not much." The Duke admitted. "When I still had power I heard rumors that an heiress to the Snow Clan had been born. I guess those rumors are true. But how she found my organ is beyond me."

"Have you seen Hunch since that little incident ten years ago?" Harry asked curioiusly. The humorous owl was quite a funny villain.

The Duke gasped. Hunch had betrayed him. Of course! "Of course! His father was a Snow Owl!"

"Really?" Harry asked in curiosity.

"Yes. When different breeds of Owls breed the hatchling is always a pygmy mix."

Harry had wondered why Hunch had a patch of snow white feathers around his shoulders ending just before his neckline. "So his mother was your sister?"

"Yes. Lovely woman."

"Shame that trait wasn't passed to you then.'

"Oi!"

Meanwhile, above them behind a boulder. Hunch stood on a boulder cackling. "Anhialation." He moved his feathered fingers in movements. Some that repeated each other Ending with his left hand balled up and his open palm on top of his fisted hand (A/N: Like Handseals) "Ice Style: Dragon Versus Tiger!" He cackled again as a tiger made of ice shot down the mountain side toward the small figures that where that human his mother had ordered him to capture and his uncle.

Harry paused and listened. "Water Style! Water Dragon!" Using the snow itself and melting it into water with his magic he jumped fast to the side as a tiger made of ice shot through his water dragon and aimed right for him.

He heard familiar mad cackling. And both saw Hunch flying in the air.

"Hunch!" The Duke growled. "You almost killed us!"

"Mother has ordered your capture." Hunch sneered. "And don't even think about using the spells she gave you inspiration for."

Harry was confused. "What do you-?"

"Ice Style: Curse of the White Whale!" Hunch interuptted as he went through another set of hand seals also ending with his palm on top of a fist.

Harry watched stunned as a familiar giant Ice Whale jumped into the air. Harry regathered himself and jumped from boulder to boulder trying to escape being flattened by the giant whale of ice. Hunch cackled madly again as the whale crushed several boulders.

"Okay." Harry said to the pygmy owl as the Duke fluttered down on the ground next to him. "That was impressive." He turned to glare up at the smallish owl at the middle of the mountain. "Now its my turn." He flicked his wand in some more unique motions. "Ice Style: Curse of the White Whale!"

"Still using the moves mother gave you? Haven't I told you you won't escape using those?" Hunch demanded as he went through the White Whale seals again and another whale jumped up from behind him.

"Escape?" Harry asked. "That's not really what I was aiming for at the moment."

"What?" Hunch hissed in confusion. Then flew into the air as the human's whale collided with his own and pushed it toward the mountian. Destroying it and the magic that created it.

"This mountian is fake." Harry explained. "Created by the Duchess to slow us down." The Duke watched in awe as the mountain crumbled and Harry dropped to the real ground landing on one foot and bring his other down. 

"This is not over!" Hunch shouted as he flew overhead.

Harry couldn't help but smirk as he heard the owl shouting obscenities as he flew home for "mommy!"

"He's certainly a lot stronger that I remember." The Duke muttered as he watched his nephew fly away.

"He's not strong. He's leeching off the Duchess's magic." Harry said. He felt Hunch's magic falter when he performed those spells. Though what he said bothered him. The Duchess implanted those spells in his mind? How? When did he come in contact with her? Could she be one of the school owls? Then something else bugged him. "Why did he call the Duchess "mother?" He asked as he crunched through the snow.

"No one knows much about the Snow Clan." The Duke told the human boy. "But it is commonly known that they raise their own who had been fathered and not mothered. So I assume the Duchess is his father's mate now."

That would explain the "Mommy!" part. Harry said.

**...**

Peepers suddenly shouted "Jeepers! Look at that!" Goldie, Patou and Snipes came over to the window to see a huge whale made of ice. Suddenly it fell and they felt a slight tremor. Another appeared as did a third. The second slammed into the third and the mountain seemed to crumble and vanish.

"My goodness. What did that?" Goldie asked.

No one had an answer. But watched as the ice whales dissolved into snow.

**...**

Hunch timidly walked up to his adopted mother who was still playing the organ. Sending snow clowds and ice storms into the atmosphere. "My apologies dearest mother." He bowed his head in fear and respect. For his adopted mother was the strongest, most magically gifted owl in the clan. "The boy escaped."

"He always has been resourceful." The Duchess cooed. "I do not blame you. We sent out a team earlier and he defeated five full grown males. And they certaintly weren't pygmy's. Though mastering the White Whale at your age is an impressive feat on its own. Let alone being able to do it twice in one day. Along with Dragon Versus Tiger."

Hunch beamed in pride.

"Send your father in." The Duchess cooed seductively. "I need some alone time with him."

"Yes Ma'am." Hunch bowed again and flew off for his father.

Hedwig waved her snow white feathered hand over her crystal ball. She hadn't planned on becoming attatched to the boy. But after seeing the way he was treated at those damned humans home. She felt more like a mother comforting her child with letters from afar every time she nibbled his ear. Or nipped his finger with affection. Every time her coo soothed him. She could tell he was so much happier with her around. And she would make sure that would be for a long, long time. Even if she had to keep him in this world by force.

"Soon my little one." Hedwig said watching the cloaked boy start running toward the mountain with his arms behind his back. "Soon you will be mine." She waved her hand over the ball again and it revealed Chanticleer in his cell down in her dungeon. "And you will be gone." She hissed evily. Then mrred as a male snow owl came up behind her and wrapped his warm wings around her and kissed at her neckline.

**To Be Continued...**

***Shudders* Just hinting at the thought of Hedwig having sex just...*Shudders* Ewww. **

**So the Grand Duchess of the Snow Clan is revealed. **

**As I said I made that stuff up about the pygmy owls being half breeds. And I added that little ring of white feathers around Hunch's shoulders. **

**Review Review Review!**

**Dean the Cuddly Fox!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Caught At Last**

It took two days for Harry to climb the second mountain. He rested on ledges that had caves and lit bright blue bell flames in a jam jar like Hermione had done in their first year and stuck by it to keep warm.

"Bloody hell its cold." Harry muttered one evening as he and The Duke took a break from climbing. "I thought heat was supposed to rise."

"Spread out and find the boy!" He heard a loud voice say. The two crept to the cliff of the ledge and saw a team of eight full grown snow owls with lanterns among the dark snow. "The Duchess says he's somewhere on the mountain's middle section. Find him before he reaches the top!"

"Sir!" The seven owls left nodded in a military style salute. The owls started flying around the mountain middle. Searching for any sign of Harry.

"What the hell are we going to do?" The Duke hissed to the young wizard. "If they see us they'll come after us! Then its straight to the Duchess!"

"Leave it to me. I've wanted to use this spell for a while. Its one of a few Ice spells that the Duchess apparently DIDN'T plant in my mind."

The Duke watched curiously as Harry flicked his wand for several minutes. A blueish aura surrounding him.

"Ice Style: Wolf Fang Avalanche." Harry grinned evilly. A loud rumbling and howling was heard.

"Yipe!" The Duke jumped backwards as a large wolf pack made from the snow on the mountain galloped down to the owls in the air.

Harry cackled in amusement as the owls cried out when they where sent tumbling into each other and buried in snow. "Inspired by Professor Lupin." He grinned. "DON'T PISS ME OFF!" He called down to the owls.

By the next morning the owls had retreated to their hideout. And they reached the peak.

"Well." Harry said. "Its all downhill from here."

He heard a familiar cackling. "Not you again." He groaned.

"Aggravation!" Hunch shouted as he shot at Harry who merely ducked.

"Leave me alone Hunch!" Harry shouted as he flicked his wand twice in an X shape and put two fingers on the ground. "Ice Prison!" He shouted. Pillars of transparent ice jumped for Hunch who had to fly like he was in a canyon to avoid being caught. But eventually, one of the pillars caught his right foot and soon engulfed him completely. His look of shock still on his face at being caught.

"He'll be alright. It doesn't kill." Harry assured the Duke "Merely captures." He then chuckled as he noticed Hunch's eyes where glaring at him defiantly. "Its your own fault for pissing me off." Harry said simply as he and The Duke left Hunch in the Prison.

**...**

Hedwig happily sighed and made her way back to her organ. A few loads of her mate's seed in her body. Perhaps this time his seeds will bear fruit. She thought as she mrrd from the memory of their activities. She sat at the organ and waved over her crystal ball. Then gasped when she saw a replay of the previous night's events.

"Well, I guess I should have known you'd put up a fight till the end my precious Harry." Hedwig cooed at the boy crunching down the mountain heading straight for the backdoor into the inner cave.

She then wondered where her adopted son was. Usually if he failed he would be apologizing first thing in the morning. She waved her hand over the ball again and gasped as she saw her precious son trapped in magical ice. glaring at Harry who had long since left.

"I suppose you created a few new tricks other than the spells I gave you." She chuckled in amusement. She wondered just how brilliant this child was. If only he had been born into the snow owl clan instead of being human. Oh well. Soon that won't matter. The Duchess thought to the potion brewing a few rooms away. All she had to do was add her and her mate's feathers to the special potion and somehow give it to the who she know would be unwilling child. Then she would be hers. By blood. It wouldn't change his appearance as a human much. Just maybe his hair color from black to snow white. He would still be related to the Potters by birth. Why is he being so difficult?

**...**

"Where is the prison?" Harry asked the Duke after he had snuck in. Somehow managing to avoid the guards. This was a bit easy.

"Block E is a few hallways that way." The Duke whispered back pointing down a darkened corridor. "Its most likely where Chanticleer is." Why he was still helping the brat he had no clue. Perhaps he knew he could protect him. He certainly was a lot stronger than he was ten years ago.

Harry ran quickly into the darkness. Keeping an ear out for any type of trap or enemy. When he thought the coast was clear he uttered a quick "Lumos." He wand tip lit up with a bluish light as he quietly walked down the hall.

"Something's wrong with this picture." Harry said to the Duke as he saw a locked, typical prison door with a dripping sound. Possibly water.

"Yes. Where are all the guards?" The Duke agreed. When he had power he made sure every entarance and hallway was guarded except the back entrance because no one but him knew about that.

"Alohamora." Harry muttered as he put his wand tip at the lock's key hole. A green light shone in the lock and it came undone. A small voice in his head said that the lock should have been magically locked. But he ignored it and started looking for his father as he closed the door behind him. Not noticing the amber eyes watching him from the high ceiling.

"Dad?" He asked quietly. "Are you in here?"

"Harry!" Said Chanticleer's voice from down near the end of the icy prison. Harry ran to his father who was waving his arm from the bars.

"Dad are you alright?" Harry asked after giving the rooster a quick hug.

"You have to go." Chanticleer said knowing what the Duchess's plans for Harry where. "Leave this world now! The Duchess is-"

"Right here." Cooed a voice behind Harry. Harry quickly turned and lowered his wand with a gasp. He knew this owless. Even if she had a humanoid form.

"Hedwig?" He gasped out in confusion. "What are you-?"

"Sleep my little one." Hedwig cooed in her seductive voice as she breathed out her magic around him. Harry recognized the many star and planet shapes, this time in an icy blue color as they surrounded him. "All will be explained soon. Just. Go to sleep."

Chanticleer growled at Hedwig as she caught Harry before he fell onto the floor in an enchanted sleep. "You'll never get away with this."

Hedwig merely smiled. "I already have." She snapped her fingers and two burly, armored snow owl guards appeared behind her. "Take him to his designated quarters. I have a potion to finish."

**To Be Continued...**

**Hedwig's plan is coming up next! What is the seductive snow owl enchantress up to? No. Its not anything sexual. That's reserved for Hunch's father. BTW, Hunch is just fine. Hedwig went to get him out personally. **

**Hope you all are enjoying! **

**Just two Originals of Harry's to go! Can u guess what they are?**

**Review Review Review!**

**Dean the Cuddly Fox**


	6. Chapter 6: The Snow Clan

**A/N: The soundtrack for when Harry wakes and looks out the window is Lily's Theme from the Deathly Hallows Part 2 soundtrack. **

**Chapter 6: The Snow Clan**

"About face!" A trainer of the Snow Clan's armed forces ordered and hundreds of owls turned to the right. "Hold!"

meanwhile, above the training courtyard in the room where Harry was taken.

The Matriarch of the Snow Clan, Hedwig herself, picked Harry's head up lightly in her arms. "This will make everything better darling." She cooed to the child she felt was as good as her son. Hunch's father gave her the steaming goblet filled with a bright ice blue potion. It was a special recipe specifically for blood adoptions into the Snow clan. She eased the sleeping child's mouth open and poured the potion in. and gently eased his mouth closed as she massaged his throat so he would swallow.

"It has begun." She grinned wickedly as his hair changed to a snow white as white as her feathers. She opened his right eye to see those dazzling emeralds turn to a frozen blue **(A/N: Think Nadare Rouga in Naruto: Ninja Clash in the Land of Snow). **"Sleep my son." She cooed. "Rest up. Soon you will meet your new family." She and Hunch's, and now Harry's father left with one of the male's arms wrapped around her side. .

**...**

Harry groaned as he blinked awake. He didn't know how, but somehow he felt different. He felt himself all over. He was still human. Same nose, same eye placement, same messy hair. But he couldn't quite put his finger on it. Wait a minute. The Duchess! He was suddenly wide awake and aware of his surroundings. He was in a rather luxurious room. With plush bedding, a four poster bed, several pieces of artwork on the walls painted an ice blue. He was no longer in his muggle clothes and winter cloak. But in pajamas. Also an frozen blue color. He saw a window. It was snowing outside. He walked over to it and gasped. In a courtyard that could fit three olympic sized swimming pools length and diameter wise, stood hundreds upon hundreds of snow owls. Bordering near the thousand mark if Harry had to make a guess.

"They look like their preparing for war." He muttered to himself.

"About face!" He heard a commanding voice say and with absolute precision the owls turned Eastward if his guess was right. "Forward! March!" The troop owls started marching with precise movements.

He saw his wand on a bedside table and grabbed it. Obviously the owls here didn't know what it exactly was or it would have been confiscated. He put an ear to the door.

"I hear movement inside." Said a deep voice of a guard. He looked through the keyhole. "Inform the Duchess her son is awake." Said a burly older guard with armor. A second, slightly smaller and younger owl nodded and walked away.

I'm not the Duchess's son. Could they be mistaking me for someone else? Don't see how. I'm not an owl. Harry thought as he looked around.

Harry spied a mirror on the other end of the wall. He timidly walked over to it. Fearing what about him had changed. When he looked, his jaw dropped. He no longer has jet black hair. Now it was as white as fresh fallen snow. And his eyes, though still shaped like Lily Potters, where now a frozen blue.

"Good morning my son." Cooed a female voice. Harry turned abruptly and held his wand at the ready. A female and male snow owl stood in the doorway. He thought the female snowy owl looked familiar. Then he noticed her amber eyes.

"Hedwig?" Harry asked in confusion.

Though the male did not like his new son calling his mother by her name instead of mother, he let it slide as the young one was probably shocked.

"Yes my little hatchling." Hedwig embraced the confused child to her bosom. Making the teenager blush at the C-cup breasts being pressed against his face. Though lovingly instead of sexually. He couldn't remember the last time he was hugged like this. As though...it where his mother...

He suddenly pushed her away. "What did you do to me?" He suddenly hissed as he came to his senses. He was smacked back further and landed on his butt. He looked up to a very intimidating male snow owl glaring down at his confused face.

"Don't you dare speak to your mother like that." The male hissed back.

"MY mother is Lilly Evans Potter." Harry snapped back. "SHE'S Not." He narrowed his eyes in defiance.

Hedwig leaned down "I am now." She said mysteriously. She touched a feather to Harry's forehead and gave him information. He saw Hedwig and the male brewing the adoption potion. Then saw Hedwig lifting his head and pouring it down his throat and saw his changes happen.

"No." Harry muttered. "No." He had been through so much. But this was too much...his entire identity had been taken from him.

What Harry failed to notice as he slipped into a state of shock, was Hedwig enveloping him in a motherly embrace as Peepers, Goldie, Snipes and Patou where escorted into the grounds by snow owls.

**To Be Continued...**

**Hope this was dramatic enough. I rewrote this three times. **

**If you don't realize what this means, Hunch is now Harry's older brother. And The Duke is his uncle as well though they aren't blood related. **

**Review Review Review!**

**Dean the Cuddly Fox**


End file.
